Gift of an Iris
by Melissiaew
Summary: With darkness threatening to overtake the world I didn't really have time to deal with a group of mercenaries. One that didn't seem to take no for an answer or understand what personal space was. Life was much easier when people treated Priestesses with respect and feared the power they controlled.
1. Chapter 1

" _I'll admit that I hated you. I was about to have everything that I had ever wanted, and you took it away without a thought or a care in the world."_

Oh, gods above. How could this happen? Of all the people on this bloody island, he had to choose me. There were so many women that would be better suited to being his "wife". I was going to be engaged in the coming weeks to a _real_ man. One who could give me the family that I had always wanted. But now that I bore our Lord Salos' mark, no man would want me. It took years for a woman to earn their freedom from him. If they were lucky, they would fall in love and be released from their Divine Marriage.

I know that it was suppose to be great honor to be chosen by their god. After all, we wouldn't have our home if not for him. I still remember the stories my tutors had told me. I knew that Salos had found my clan when they had been lost at sea after fleeing from the many wars that raged on the mainland. I knew that it was only with his good will that we were able to make our homes here.

But, still I had not one but two clans who were interested in marrying me to one of their sons. It wasn't often that a main family lets one of their own marry outside the clan. If one of those men chose me I could leave this island and my clan. Not that I don't love my family, but I've always wanted to see the world beyond our little piece of it. The only way that was going to happen was if I married outside the clan.

I released a sigh as I looked toward the mountains that made up the south side of the island. That was where his realm was said to be. Somewhere in their midst was the gateway that would take the priestess to her Divine Husband. It was there that my life was going to be frozen. Soon I would stop aging altogether, and then whatever powers he saw fit to gift me would start to appear.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I looked down at the, unfortunately, very beautiful iris that now graced my outer thigh. Funny that he would choose to give me an iris as my mark. As I continued to gaze upon it, it would change colors. Going from purple to red to the darkest of blacks. No one would every mistake it for a simple tattoo. Not that the only daughter of a clan leader would have a tattoo. That wouldn't be proper.

I stopped myself from sighing again. Sighing and pouting in my room wasn't going to change anything. Unless one of the men that were coming to met with me managed to make me fall in love with them, and they returned those feelings, I was going to be the next priestess.

I had heard that the Uchiha were very handsome, but also unfeeling and cold. So, I highly doubt that I was magically going to make one of them fall in love with me. But Father had also said that Senju had expressed an interest in me. Well, more like my clan. We had developed a jutsu years back that enhanced our speed. Father said that it was almost a kekkei genkai, because one could only use it if had the proper body and chakra for it. And most outside our clan lacked the chakra for it.

I had heard that the Senju were kinder and gentler than their Uchiha rivals. That they loved deeply. Maybe the one that was coming here would be able to save me from being his priestess.

" _You act as if you weren't already mine. The moment my mark appeared on your body. I claimed you as mine. No man is going to change that, little one."_

I stiffened up when I heard his voice whisper in my mind. I hadn't gone through the ceremony yet. I shouldn't be this closely bonded to him. I should still have time to marry.

I heard his deep husky laugh in my head. It seemed to echo, almost mocking me. I had never laid eyes on him before, but it wouldn't surprise me if he was handsome as the Uchiha.

I heard him snort, " _Child, my true form puts the Uchiha to shame. There is no mortal man that can even come close to matching me in looks or charm."_

It would seem that they wouldn't be able to match him in arrogance either. He needed a whole other island just to house his ego. But I didn't really expect anything less from a god.

I caught myself before I could sigh again. My mind seemed to be going around in circles. It was true that even if I did fall in love, Salos could still kept me as his priestess. I knew that he needed a proper priestess sooner than later. At present, the women acting as such was no longer fit to fill the role. She had lain with a man and was now carrying his child. It wouldn't be long before she began to show and the whole island knew of her "shame". I didn't really see anything wrong with what she had done. After all, she wasn't married in the true sense.

"Airius, you're going to have to come out of your room at some point." Kenjin glanced down, "I still can't believe that he chose an iris for your mark. Fitting, I guess, after all, they are said to be the flower of the gods."

I glanced over my shoulder and smiled softly at my brother. We were twins. Something that rarely happens. So it was considered good luck when a house was blessed with them.

His face was a masculine version of my own. His eyes were the same shade of blue as the spring that was hidden deep in the mountain, a clear crystal blue. The only thing about us that was different, besides our gender, was our hair my brother's hair was as black as a night, whereas mine had two streaks of blue that framed my face. My father liked to say that they were the same shade of blue as the sea that surrounded the island. My mother always said that both of us had black hair when we were born. Mine had just started to turn blue when I was about five. No one really knew why.

"Ken, do you think that I'll ever marry? I have his mark now," I couldn't bring myself to look at him as I laid my head on his shoulder.

I loved all my brothers but I was understandably closer to Kenjin than I was too the others.

He was my window to the outside world. He didn't think that women should be sheltered and hidden away from the world. In his eye's we were just as strong and had just as much potential as a man.

I felt Kenjin rubbing my arm as he pulled me into a hug. " I think he chose you because the man that is meant to be yours isn't here yet. I don't think that the Uchiha or the Senji of this generation our good enough for you. The Uchiha are too cold and hard. You'll wither away with them. Where the Senji may be more loving, they can be cruel toward those that they deem different or untrustworthy. You are from a different clan and different land. I don't think that our father thought about you when he was brought these marriages."

Kenjin was quiet after that. I could see his point. Maybe it would be better to remain on the island as the priestess. I would have a place that was mine alone. I wouldn't be part of a set anymore. Also I would have responsibilities that only I could do. If I married, I would be nothing more than a broodmare. Someone to give birth to the next generation of a clan. Only there to give an heir. A pretty piece to show off their power.

Yet another sigh escaped my lips. I seemed to be doing that a lot today. I had a lot to think about. On one hand, I could have a family and maybe see a bit of the outside world. But on the other, I would be a respected priestess. My word would be law on the island. I could change so much for the better.

As tempting as that thought was, I knew nothing of politics or battle. How was I supposed to be the guardian of the island if I knew nothing of warfare? It never made any sense to me that, we women were forbidden to be trained as shinobi when Salos only ever picked priestesses.

"Maybe you're right, Ken, but I don't know the first thing about fighting or politics," I whispered into his shoulder.

He laughed softly, "You know more about them than you think, my little flower." he kissed to the top of my head before pulling my face up to look at me, "But you shouldn't take the clans' on their reputation alone. It's not that unheard of for someone to break the mold. Look at you. There isn't a person on this island that knows the forest or the mountain better. Instead of staying inside where our tutors and clan said that you belonged, you were out exploring with me and our brothers. Meet the men that are coming. See if you can stand to be in the same room with them and then move on from there."

With that, he got up and left me with my thoughts. I had a lot to think about now. And maybe, just maybe, being his priestess wouldn't be the end of the world or I could just find my other half. The coming weeks would tell.

* * *

 **As much as I would love too, I don't own Naruto. The only thing I own is Airius and her clan. Hell I don't even really own Salos. Please feel free to review and tell me what you guess thing. FYI... this story is going to take place in an alternate world than the main Naruto story. Think of a world like Road to the Ninja.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _I never thought that I could bring myself to truly hate another person, until I meant him."_

The first clan to arrive was the Senju. Not surprising, seeing as they lived closest to the coast. But what was surprising was one Tobirama Senju. He wasn't at all what I had be led to expect. He was cold and harsh. I could tell that he didn't want to be here. At first, I believed that he had a girl back home that he was in love with, that maybe he had been forced into this as much as I was.

"Senju-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Airius Sokudo, and I'm pleased to welcome you to Hinansho." I smiled up at him.

Only to be greeted with a black glare. I wasn't sure I had said or done to insult him. As his possible fiancee, it was my job to make him feel welcome, and apparently I failed at that already. I really didn't see this relationship, well becoming a relationship.

I sighed, seriously, if I was going to be glared simply for meeting the man at the docks then I don't really see him surviving the wedding night.

"Is something the matter, Senju- _san_? Were the waters of Whirlpool rough? If you need a moment to rid yourself of your sea legs, no one will think less of you."

Yes, we will. We were a seafaring people. If he got land sickness or sea sick there will be few in my clan that will take him seriously. I could hear my brother snickering in the background. He must have made it to the docks at last.

"Senju, did your clan really send someone who couldn't handle being on a ship to marry into a clan that spends most of their lives on one? Please tell me I misunderstood my little flower." I heard Kenjin say from behind me.

The Senju continued to glare at us unspeaking. I knew that he wasn't sick. I just didn't like being disrespected upon first meeting. I just like to return the favor.

I turned to smile at my brother. " I'm sure I misunderstood the reason for Senju-san's bad humor. I'm sure he is just tired. After all it is a long way from his home on the mainland to our little island."

Hinansho was far from little. We were twice the size of the land of whirlpools to the north of us. The south side of the island was a steep mountain range with many hidden cliffs and ravines. There was a small harbor on the western side that faced the Land of Fire. It was the only place one could land a large ship safely. There were a few gullies on the northern and eastern sides of the island but unless you were a native, it would be suicide to try and use them. One never knew when they would fill with water or if they were stable. In the center of the was a large forest almost like a jungle. It was thick and dangerous if you didn't know it's trails.

It was a ironic that our forebears had named the island Hinansho. It was more of a death trap than a haven to the untrained eye.

"Yes, it was a long journey here. But I must say that it was well worth it. For you, my lady are a sight to behold." I was shocked to hear another voice.

Another man stepped around Senju. He had a soft look to him. No, soft wasn't the right word to use. One look and you could see that he was a warrior. He seemed kind.

I smiled softly and nodded my head at the compliment. I knew that I was pretty, I wasn't arrogant about it. It was a simple fact. Very rare were those from our clan said to be anything less.

My brother stepped between us when the man stepped to close for his liking. We had only been informed of one Senju coming. This second person was unknown and therefore could be a threat. As much as my brother believed that I was safe on the island he, like the rest of my family, never took my safety lightly. I was the only girl born into the main house.

"And you are? We were only informed of one Senju coming. Please forgive us if we got the wrong man." Kenjin asked with a glare. He didn't like that the Senju had took it upon themselves to send more than one person.

In his eyes it was an insult that they didn't believe their precious son wasn't safe here.

He smiled a sort of goofy grin, "No, Sokudo-hime greeted the right man. This is my younger brother Tobirama.", he bowed his head "I'm sorry that I invited myself along. I just wanted to meet the women that could be my new sister if all goes well." he looked back and leaned to the side to see me, "And as I said before, you are very lovely. I envy my brother his would-be wife."

I almost laughed. These two man couldn't be more different. We had been standing on the docks for twenty minutes now and I still hadn't heard the younger brother speak yet. He seemed to unfeeling compared to his older brother. But then if one thought of my own brothers. It really wasn't that surprising.

My eldest brother had been killed in the war eight years ago, when I myself was eight. He had been lax and funny loving much like older Senju. Kenjin was my other half in a way. He always seemed to know when I needed him and where to find me when I ran off into the woods. Then again he was the one that usually helped me leave the clan compound. Ren was the oldest brother now. He was going to take over for papa as clan head someday. Right now he was on the mainland fighting in the war.

"And your name is what, Senju-sama?" I gently asked to remind him that he had yet to fully introduce himself to us yet.

"Please forgive me, my dear. My name is Hashirama." paused for a moment before adding, "Senju of coarse."

This time I did laugh. I almost wish that he was the one that I was to marry. I could see myself as his wife. Even falling in love with him wouldn't be all that hard. I would bet my life on that. He seemed to be a humorous person. I didn't think that he would have kept me locked up in some compound. But that wasn't in the cards for me.

"Well if you're done fawning over my baby sister. We can make our way home."

I stopped mid-step when I heard what Kenjin had said.

"You, did not just call me your little sister? I'm sure that I misheard you because of the wind."

I turned back toward my brother with my hands on my hips instead of being folded in front of me. I was the older of the two of us. Granted it so only by ten minutes but that was ten whole minutes that he was never going to have in this world.

"Last time I checked I was the older twin, Ken. You were born ten minutes after me."

I poked my brother in the chest. He knew I hated it when he tried to claim to be the oldest. It was something that we fight about all the time. He treated me like I was his younger sister. He always had. And it annoyed me to no end.

I heard a snort from behind me. I had completely forgot about the Senju brothers. I could feel the blush rushing across my face.

"It would seem that my would-be bride has fire in her after all."

Of course, he of all people would have to chose now to speak, and kami his voice. I've always had a thing for deep voices.

Kenjin noticed my embarrassment and stepped in to give me time to collect myself.

"What, did you think that she was going to be some meek little push over? I'll have you know that my sister's favorite hobby growing up was to sneak out of the compound and exploring the island. Kami how many times did Shou have to go hunt you down before father realized you were gone?"

"Me? If I remember correctly, WE had to be found. You were always right by my side. We were pretty inseparable back then Ken."

I heard a softly bell like laugh, and when I turned back toward the main road into the village proper I saw my worst fear. There she was, Miko Tora, Lord Salos' current miko. If I didn't marry one of my matches I would be taking her place.

"Oh, did I surprise you little one. I was just visiting with you parents to give them the good news. When your father told me that you were at the docks meeting one of your suitors. Naturally, you could imagine my surprise at hearing that. After all you are favored by Salos."

I took a deep breath and steeled myself for the _battle_ ahead of me. I knew that this wouldn't be easy. Tora wasn't leaving her post because she wanted too. She had broke one of Salos' taboos and was with child.

"Being favored by a kami doesn't mean what can't continue to live one's life, _Tora."_ I heard my brother growl. "After all it's not like my sister has _promised_ her life to him. She has took no _vows_ to bind her to him. She is simply a child that he took a liking to many years ago. If she chooses to marry than there is no shame in that. Unlike some choices that were made." he told as he looked pointedly toward her stomach and then her fading mark.

Her mark was a wolf's paw print that use to change colors like my iris does. I was terrified that she had told my father of my mark. He would be furious that I had kept that from him. I had the mark for a few weeks now.

Tora was much older than she looked. She was the oldest priestess we had ever had. If I remember correctly she was nearing her fiftieth year and still look around 20 years old.

"Yes, that is true little one. Also Airius, your father said that another ship had been spotted. I'm sure that it holds your Uchihas." she noticed how the Senju seemed to tense at the sound of the name, "There will be no fighting on this island. My word is law here. Even the Sokudo leader bows to it."

"Yes, the priestess of Salos is the highest power on the island. But that is only for as long as she the miko." I told her with a smile as my hand grabbed my kimono over the thigh that housed my mark. I'm not even sure why her last little crack had made me so mad.

She smiled softly at me and stepped forward to but her hand on my shoulder before stopping to whisper "Don't be fooled little one. I'm the priestess now. That mark on your leg means nothing if you don't showcase it. And for both our sakes I hope you make up your mind soon. I have no desire to wear this mantle for much longer."

That shocked me. I believed that she was being forced out of her position. I didn't know that she was the one who wanted to leave.

* * *

 **I don't own Naruto. Don't worry once I get the backstory done, I'll get to everyone's favorite group. Please enjoy and feedback is very much welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _The Uchiha were all they were said to be, but he was different. He wasn't as cold as he tried to be"_

Kenjin was kind enough to lead the Senju back to the compound for me, so that I could meet and greet the Uchiha. I knew that having both clans on the island wasn't the best idea my father had ever had.

I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I could feel a headache coming on just thinking about what the next few weeks were going to bring.

I could almost picture the destruction that they're fighting was going to do to the island. Trees uprooted, the mountains with giant holes in them. Hell I could even see them sinking the island itself. This was going to be a disaster. My father was an idiot.

I was pulled from my thoughts by my clansmen. Many were calling out greetings and asking me about my visitors. It was a well known fact that I was being courted. It was surprising to some that the Uchiha had been consider. We had been fighting with their clan off and on for years. Some say that they were the reason we had to leave the mainland. Personally, I didn't hold to that. We were a powerful clan, not as strong as the Uchiha and the Senju, but we could hold our own. No one clan would have been enough to run us off.

Before I knew it was at the far end of the docks where the new ship was docking. It looked like it may have hit some rough seas. The mast had some wind damage and the sails were tore up. It was leaning to one side a bit. Leading me to believe that it had took some water.

I noticed the captain helping with the unloading and raced over to see if all was ok or if I was going to need to find Tora, "Natsu! What happened? Is everyone ok? Do you need any help? Is Tora needed? I'll send for some medical-nin." I turned to do just that when I felt a hand pulling me back around.

When I looked back at Natsu, he was laughing, "You worry too much. It's something that you got from your mother. We hit a storm medway. It was a big one. And yes everyone is ok. No, I don't need your help but it would help if you got those Uchiha off my ship. Never could stand those pompous jerks for long. Also the medical-nin have already been sent for." he stared off into space and counted on his fingers, "Oh, I knew I was missing one, and no I don't need you to call for Tora."

I took my Uncle's hand and smoothed them out. "I'm glad you're okay. Nice job answering all my questions so quickly." I gave him a teasing grinning, "and you almost answered them in order too. I really think you're getting old there. I remember a time when you could answer my rapid fire questions with ease."

He smiled and ruffled my hair before he pushed toward the young man in blue.

The poor guy looked so lost and confused. I don't think that he realized that his escort was here. He seemed like he would be kind. He had a bit of a baby face compared to the sailors that here working around him.

I continued to observe him quietly for a few more minutes when he walked up to one of the dock workers. The man nodded his head a few times before laughing and shaking his head no. He clapped the Uchiha on the back and looked around. Having spotted me, he pointed me out to the Uchiha.

I wasn't really sure what he had asked but he seemed to have earned some respect from the sailors and workers. That to me showed some promise.

I gave my uncle a quick hug before meeting the Uchiha halfway, "Hello, Uchiha-sama. I'm sorry for not having been waiting for you upon arrival. You're much earlier than we expected you to be. My name is Airius Sokudo. Welcome to Hinansho."

He smiled and bowed, "My name is Izuna Uchiha. I'm happy to be here. The trip was a little rougher than I'm use too.", he leaned a little closer before looking around, as if to make sure we weren't being watched. We were.

He whispered, "I'm not going to lie was a little worried that you were going to be a child or older than me. But you look like you're about my age." he gave a crooked half smile.

I was trying hard not to laugh. I had the same fear when my father told me about these matches. I worried that I was going to meet two men that were my father's age.

"Is that your way of asking me how old I am, Uchiha-sama. If so I'm a mere sixteen. Not a child any longer but not so old."

He cocked his head to the side and smiled at me, "Ah, I am the older of the two of us, by two whole years. I recently had my eighteenth birthday."

He was much easier to talk to than Senju-san had been. He seemed much more outgoing. We continued to talk and before I knew it we were back to the compound.

I had told him about my older brothers and Kenjin. I even told him of Shou and how he used to sneak me and Ken out at night. How the boys tried to train me in the ninja arts. I wasn't the best at it but I loved how it felt when the wind tore through my hair as I ran. Things I had never told anyone else.

He told me of his elder brother. How the two would train together and how proud of him he was. He hoped that my marriage would end the warring between the two clans. He talked of how he hoped to be as strong as his brother. He boasted of how he had unlocked his kekkei genkai already. He made his clan sound like a very warm and loving place. I could hear the love that he had for them in his voice. I could tell that he took great pride in being an Uchiha. He told me that I would love it there. They lived in a forest much like the one on the island. It had many springs running through it and he would even teach me more about being a shinobi if I wished it. All and all I learned more about Izuna in the fifteen minutes that it took to walk home than I had in the twenty I spent at the dock with Senju-san.

It seemed that I was going to end up picking Izuna and I'm not sure how Ren was going to feel about me marrying an Uchiha. He hadn't cared for them since Shou had died. But for once I didn't care if I upset my family. I really could see myself with this man. Sure, I felt butterflies but I knew that love doesn't start in a day. So I hoped that it came in the next few weeks.

* * *

 **Ok, hope you guys like it. I had a blast writing this one so far. It maybe awhile for an update after today but I hope you like what I've got so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _I found that years of war couldn't be washed away in a few weeks time."_

I got to know both men well over the weeks that they spent with us. Tobirama-san, with the help of his brother, finally came clean about why he was so cold upon first meeting. It seemed that Hashirama-san was the more outgoing one of the two. Tobirama-san had simply been shy and wasn't really sure what to do or how to respond.

He told me that he was more comfortable on the battlefield and training fields than he was at formal meetings. I was a beautiful women and if all went well I was going to be his wife and he just wasn't sure how to act around me. I thought it was cute. I was raised my whole life to be a hostess and clan lady, but I understood. I never really liked being in crowds or the center of attention. Sure I could pull of the perfect daughter act when I needed to, but that didn't mean that I wasn't freaking out on the inside.

I told Tobirama that if having our talks and meetings over tea with my mother was too much for him than I was more than willing to spar with him. Well, I wasn't a shinobi like my brothers, but I had been taught our clan jutsu. I was of the main family and everyone was expected to know and be able to pass that knowledge down to the next generation if it came to it. Plus Ken and Ren never liked that my father refused to let the women in the village learn how to defend themselves. So they taught me what they could. I was by no means a powerful person but I was fast.

Where I could sit and talk with Izuna for hours. I sparred with Tobirama. We could go of hours and it would frustrate him when he couldn't touch me at first. He went to easy, afraid of hurting me. But at one point he watched me with my brother Kenjin. Kenjin never went easy. Well, he wouldn't use jutsu beside the clan ones but other than that I was just like any other man he sparred with. Before long Tobirama began to do the same.

I became close to the Uchiha and the Senju but I knew that I wasn't going to fall in love with either of them. The point of my marrying them was to help put an end to the clan wars. They both knew that if one or the other became aligned with my clan it would tip the scale in their favor. But both continued to talk of destroying the other. I had already lost one of my loved ones to war and I refused to lose my children to it as well. If they couldn't see that an alliance between our three clans would put an end to war than I didn't think that I could marry either side.

A few days after I came to that conclusion, the tension between our guests came to a boiling point. Tobirama-san made a comment to his brother about Izuna-kun's brother. Normally I would have smiled politely and moved the conversion into a different directions but Izuna just happened to walking by with my brothers. And the next thing I knew we had a giant flaming hole in our dining room wall where Tobirama had been sitting at moments before.

I could only gape at it from behind Hashirama and my brother's arms. They had both moved to protect when Izuna lost his temper. I could hear yelling and raised voices. But they seemed to be coming for a long tunnel. My eyes were just focused on the wall, or what was left of it. I walked over to the vase of irises that had survived the blast and pulled then out and laid them down on the table before walking over and pouring the water on the fire to put out what was still burning.

I could hear them screaming about how once I married so and so they would wipe other clan off the map. Both so very confident that I was going to marry them. Neither one doubting for a second that their actions in this moment would change anything. And if I had been anyone else, it wouldn't have. But I had another option available to me. One that hadn't been all the appealing to me a few weeks ago. But as I watched the water drip from charred walls and pool on the floor at my feet. I could see the future of my home. For the first time I truly feared that war would come to this island. Would the Uchiha burn this place to the ground if I married Tobirama or would the Senju level it if I married the Uchiha.

I reached up to rub my head, their yelling was giving me a headache. I just wanted it to end.

I vaguely remember hearing one of my brothers calling my name as I stepped out if the hole in the wall and made my way into the woods that surrounded us. I kept walking not really sure where I was going, just away from the compound. Before I knew it I had reached the Temple.

I had to admit that it was a beautiful building. It had been made from the white marble. Artisans had made vines of jade that creeped up the two marble columns by the doors. The doors themselves housed pictures of the different wildlife on the island. I had only seen the inside of the temple once when I had been a small girl but I knew that inside had statues of past priestess and a truly beautiful picture of a mountain spring that was said to by the gateway to lord Salos' home. Each statue showed the gift that Salos had given his _wife._ These gifts were meant to be used to protect her and the island that we called home. It was why the priestess was often called the guardian of the island.

I wondered what mine would be. It was then that I realized that I had finally accepted what Salos had whispered into my mind all those weeks ago. I was his. I had been his since the mark appeared on my body. I guess I knew in the back of my mind that I wasn't going to marry either of the men that had been sent here. That was why, when Tora had claimed that her word was law as the priestess I had been upset. I knew then that she was no longer the priestess.

Something in the air seemed to change. It felt heavy as if a big storm was coming in. It almost seemed as if the isle was holding its breath.

Just before I could take another step toward the Temple to accept my fate, I heard the yelling and screaming again. Before I had much time to react, Izuna Uchiha landed at my side in a heap followed shortly by Tobirama with his sword drawn.

Izuna rolled out of the way and was on his feet and in a battle stance before I had time to blink. I felt a small breeze on my thigh and realized that upon landed Tobirama had kicked up enough stones that some of them had cut into my kimono.

I watch horrified as the two rushed each other with weapons drawn. I could hear my clansmen yelling in the distance and I knew that they wouldn't make it here in time. I panicked and throw my arms out screaming at them to stop. That fighting was forbidden on the island, that they had swore that they would mind the laws, but the words never made it past my lips because in my panic, the vines and trees around us had answered my call for help. They rushed the two and caged them. The power behind them were fueled by a mix of anger and fear.

At first I thought that Hashirama had finally made it here to stop his brother. I even looked around for him before I realized that the plants that were holding them done hadn't come from an outside force but were the very plants around us. I guess I knew what gift Salos had given me. I was going to have the power over the plants of the island much like Tora could call upon the animals to help her when needed.

All I could do was stare at what I had done. Not sure how to process it. Everything seemed kinda fuzzy. I couldn't really focus on anything more and I was starting to feel really light headed. As everything started to go black I could hear Ren tell Hashirama to collect his brother and the Uchiha and leave. That they were no longer welcome here.

Then it all went black.

* * *

 **That's all I got atm. I hope you enjoy and please review.. it really helps**


	5. Chapter 5

" _It's funny looking back and seeing just how much you've changed; I'm not the meek little girl I once was."_

I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't really want too, the light hurt them and I would very much prefer that the last few hours hadn't happened.

I tried to think back to what had happened. God it hurt, my head seemed to pound with the beating of my heart. Great that was all I needed right now.

The last thing I could remember was Ren's voice. I didn't know that he had come home. Last I knew he had been on the mainland fighting.

When I remembered what I had done. My father was going to kill me. Not only had I not told him about my mark but I had almost killed the second sons of the Senju and the Uchiha. We were going to die. I had doomed us all with my quick temper and inability to control my powers.

Maybe if I offered up my life they would spare my clan at least, I thought.

" _You're being over dramatic little one. You didn't come close to killing them. But I am happy with how quickly our bond is forming. Not even officially mine and you can draw on my powers. You show great promise."_

I jumped when I heard his voice whisper in my mind. Why did he feel the need to talk to me know? I very much wanted to wallow in self-pity, thank-you very much.

" _No, miko of mine is going to wallow."_ he spoke the word like it was dirty. It was funny really.

I knew that I couldn't stay locked in my room forever, I much as I would love too. I had most likely caused a war, no we were already at war, I had just made it worse.

At this point we had been mostly neutral. Sure we had our fair share of skirmishes but no real battles. I wouldn't be surprised if they both declared war on us.

I sat with my head in my hands. How could I have been so stupid. I could have stopped this before it even started if I had just told Father about the mark.

I took a deep breath and stood. I needed to face what I had done. It did me no good to hide away. The world wouldn't stop turning just because I was having a bad day.

I pushed the blankets back and dragged myself out of bed. When I stood I noticed that someone had draped a long white gown across the foot of my bed. As I picked it up to get a good look at it I saw that it was the formal wear for a trainee Miko.

I quickly slipped it on and moved to stand in front of my mirror. It wasn't completely white like I had first thought. I could see green threads made to look like vines going up the shirt and sleeves. The vines looked like they were climbing up my arms, at my shoulders where the vines stopped were small purple irises.

Either, I had been out longer than I thought or my mother knew about my mark long before this. I would be surprised if she did know. That woman was scary sometimes. But that could be a mom thing.

Once I was finished dressing I made my way out of my room. I wasn't sure where everyone was but I figured that checking the family room would be the best place to start.

Before I made it that far I could voices coming from my father's office. I stopped debating if I wanted to interrupt, when I heard yelling. That tipped the scales for me. Turning, I all but ran toward his office. I knew that yelling and raised voices weren't all that uncommon but I didn't know the voice and it had a deadly edge to it.

My mother had always said that you could learn about a lot about a person by how they spoke, and I didn't like what I had heard in that growl. I couldn't explain it if I tried.

I pulled open the office door and heard, "I don't care how much you give or what excuses you have. He blow a hole in my wall. If my daughter had been sitting any closer he would have hit her too."

Ah, the Uchiha must have sent someone to treat with my father. Hoping to undo the damage that Izuna-san had caused. It wouldn't do them any good. I had chosen to be the next Miko nothing was going to change that now.

I wasn't going to marry anyone, not now. I could do some much more for my people as the Miko than I could as a showpiece for some clan across the sea.

Everyone stopped when I stepped into the room. I could feel the tension raise, I knew that my father and brothers were on edge because I was here. Protective instincts and all that garbage. The Uchiha, if I had to guess was because I was at his back and he had no doubt heard what I could now do from Izuna-san.

"I'm sorry that you came all this way for nothing Uchiha-san. But I won't be marrying your clansmen after what he did." It took all I had to keep that soft smile on my face, "He was told when he arrived that there would be no fighting tolerated all the island. He agreed to mind our laws, and so we welcomed him into our home, the very heart of the village. He in turned chose to not only attack the Senju but to destroy parts of the our home and forest beyond. Granted he wasn't alone in the fighting but he was the one that throw the first blow. So until you and the Senju can find some way to stop the senseless fighting and death we, the Sokudo, will not be choosing a side in this war. I'm perfectly happy to stand by and watch as you kill each other. I'm tired of watching my people die for a war that isn't ours."

He turned toward me and looked me up and down. I'm sure that I didn't look like much. After all I was a fairly short person. I knew that I didn't have the vast chakra stores that leaked off my brothers and father. I was no warrior. I was a simple slip of a girl. He knew nothing of our customs or traditions. He had no way of knowing that he was talking to the next leader of Hinansho.

"Little girl, I would think it be best for you to return to your mother and let us finish our discussion."

It seemed that I had hit the nail on its head. He really was a fool. I dropped the sweet little helpless heiress act. I was tired of smiling softly and letting other make my choices for me.

"Uchiha, I realize that you don't know anything about our culture, but one would think that you would learn who lead Hinansho before you came here to make demands of its' people. The clan leader sees to the day to day running of the village and its' people, but the Miko of Salos is the one who decides the overall future of the island. She is the one that see that her people are safe and that they have enough. She is the one to decide who stand beside us or who we choice to leave behind. It may be true that the Mikos of the past left that to the clan heads of the past, but I have no plans to do so. Your clan has wronged us one too many times."

My eyes never left his during my little speech. It amazed me how he could stay so emotionless. Most shinobi would have been able to keep the emotions off their face yes, but ones eyes was often said to be the gateway to the soul for a reason. That being said, if one looked hard enough they could see the emotions that a person was trying to hide. Which brings me back to the emotionless part, because I saw nothing in his eyes, they were as cold as black ice and I would bet just as deadly.

I turned around and left. I knew it wasn't the bravest thing I had ever done, but I never was one for confrontation. So, I all but ran from him. I knew that I was leaving my family to deal with the fall out. I may want to change, but change didn't happen in a day.

I took a deep breath when I reached the kitchen. I reached up and placed my hand over my racing heart, almost like I thought I could keep it in my chest. I couldn't believe that what I had just done.

Me, meek little Airisu Sokudo had just told off an Uchiha, a very big, very pissed off Uchiha. Granted I had threw out a few little digs at Senju-san, but that I was different. I had basically told an Uchiha to go to take a flying leap into the harbor.

"Ai…"

"Air.."

"AIRISU!"

I jumped a foot and looked up into the concerned face of my mother.

She placed her hand on my face, "Are you feeling better, Baby? You were out for awhile. I was beginning to worry, but Tora told me that it wasn't uncommon for a new Miko to fall into a coma like state. She said something about your chakra and Lord Salos' blending together. I wasn't listening as well as I should have been. Seeing you cradled in your brother's arms kinda throw me off."

I smiled, I could almost picture the look on my mother's face when they brought me home. It probably terrified her. I knew that some of the clan had made it there as well. I remember hearing their voices, but most of what happened was pretty fuzzy.

"I'm fine, mama. I like my new dress. Just how long was I out for?" I asked her as I pushed her hand away from my face.

"I'm glad you like it. I wish you had told us about your mark, baby. And you were out for about two weeks. It gave me time to get your dress finished."

I don't know if I was more shocked by the fact that I had been sleeping for two weeks or by what my mother had implied.

"I was out two weeks? Well that explains how you got my dress done. It looks amazing, even with only two weeks to work on it mama."

"Sweetie, I've been working on that since shortly after your mark showed up. Did you really think that you could keep that from me? I knew how much you wanted to have your own family so I figured that if you did chose to get married it could be a going away present and if not you'd have your trainee gown."

Sometimes my mother scares me. I know that I didn't say anything to her and I had made sure to always have my mark covered at all times. It would be pointless to try and rap my head around it, I'm fairly sure that it's just a mom thing.

Before long she started talking about my ceremony and how proud she was that the next Miko was someone chosen from the clan.

Now Hinansho's population is mostly made up of members of the Sokudo clan but we did have some minor clans that moved here to escape the endless wars on the mainland. Tora was from one of those clans as was the Miko before her.

That's part of what makes Hinansho so special. It is true that some clans have alliances between them, but no clan no matter how small has agreed to live under another's rule until Hinansho. Papa and my forefathers let the smaller clans govern themselves to a point. They didn't interfere with inter clan politics as long as it they didn't hurt the island, and so the other clans respected the rules and laws the Sokudo clan had put in place when they inhabited the island. It probably helped that the head of the Hinansho wasn't always a Sokudo. Any girl from any clan or background could be chosen as a Miko, Salos was a pretty open minded god in that respect.

I smiled at my mother as she continued to talk of the ceremony and what I would wear. As I understood it most of the preparation for it had already been done. At this point they were mostly waiting for me to wake up. I was the one who would decide the final details.

The ceremony to become the Miko was very similar to that of a wedding ceremony. Before long all thoughts of my actions in father's office was out of my head.

The next few days flew by. Most of the time was spent planning the ceremony and finishing up my wedding gown. I had started working on it before my suitors arrived. I was waiting to put the finishing touches on it until after I chose my husband.

Now instead of a new clan symbol, the Sokudo symbol stood proud on the back. I smiled at as I traced the three whirlpools that were both used to represent the wind and our ties to the Uzumaki clan to the north of us. I know that my decision to pull our troops back strained those ties, but father told me that the Uzumaki leader understood my reasons.

Circling around the outside of the clan symbol were the vines that were my gift from Salos. I knew that the circle was suppose to represent the internal bond that I was going to enter into, and for the first time I really couldn't wait.

* * *

 **So, I notice I had been shifting between Priestess and Miko in the last chapters. I tried to fix that in this one. After this there will be one more chapter about the past then I'll be moving closer to the Naruto timeline that most of you are familiar with. Again I don't own Naruto or any of the characters within it. Just Airius and her clan. Enjoy and please review if you like.**


	6. Chapter 6

" _I could remember the beauty of your realm and the peace that it brought me. How I wished that I could share that with the rest of the world."_

I took a deep breath as I looked out over the temple. Every person I knew was in this room,today the whole Island was on holiday. We had delegates from Whirlpool and Hashirama-sama had even sent someone with the Uzumaki.

Today was the day of my bonding ceremony, with a few short steps I would be taking the first steps toward my future, and I was terrified that I was going to trip and fall on my face the moment that I stepped out of this room.

A lifetime of responsibility and heartache awaited me at that alter but I would gain a lifelong companion, even if I lost my chance to have a normal family.

I knew that the moment that I spoke my vows that Salos would become my new family. He would be the part of my soul that I didn't even know that I was missing until now. It was hard to look for something that had never been there to begin with.

I smiled as I felt him brush against my mind. I was beginning to understand that it was his way of comforting me.

" _It's time, My little flower. In a few short minutes you will be mine."_

"I know." I spoke aloud.

My mother turned toward me in confusion. I simply shook my head. Another time I would tell her who I was speaking to, but not now. In this moment I felt that I should keep that between the two of us.

It didn't take me long to make it to the altar, where Tora waited.

I kneeled before Tora and the altar.

"Airius Sokudo, do you promise to protect the people of Hinansho and her allies with your life, for as long as you are Salo's chosen?" Tora asked softly.

"I do." I whispered softly. I didn't need to be heard by all just Tora and Salos.

"Then with the power that Lord Salos gave me; I hereby grant you the right to enter into his holy sanctuary. Lord Salos and him alone can grant you passage into his realm, and there you will be able to finish this sacred ceremony."

With that Tora turned toward the altar and touched the picture showing Salos' spring. The picture slowly begin to glow and then open to reveal a path that lead into the mountain.

I rose and bowed to the Miko Tora for the last time before I made my way into the mountains that made up my home. The path angled down as it went deeper into the mountain. One straight path that lead into the heart of Hinansho.

I could feel Salos' power grow even stronger with every step I took closer to his home. I knew that before long I would be at his doorstep. I understood that the ceremony was just a formality at this point. Salos had told that he had chosen me when I was a girl and had found my way into his realm. He knew that Tora was beginning to wish for a family of her own and so he took one look at me and had seen his future. This little girl that was unimpressed with the godly being before her. I had laughed and told him that my brother was more of a warrior than some pompous god that had never seen a battlefield.

I could see that I was a brat when I was a little girl, before my mother had worked her magic and turned me into a lady of the clan.

I reached the end of the tunnel and took in the sight of the cavern within; It was beautiful. The walls were adorned with jewels and crystals, and in the center was the spring that I now knew housed the entrance to Lord Salos' realm.

I would pass through the spring and spend the next three days there. My chakra and Salos' would merge, stopping the passage of time for me. I would live as long as I was his miko or until someone took my life in battle. As long as I was on the island that would be next to impossible.

I smiled as I ran my fingers along the walls of tunnel. It only took me a few steps to reach the edge of the spring.

I slowly dropped to my knees before the water. I reached out a gently touched the water's surface and gasped at the face I saw looking back at me.

It wasn't the one I was expecting. The one I saw was very close to my own but it had a look of maturely to it. It took me a moment to realize I was looking at myself in a few years. This girl that stared back at me was going to be the face of Hinansho in the years to come. It was kind of him to show me a glimpse of the future.

The water parted to reveal a small staircase made of ice that led into the darkness. I knew that at the end was my new life.

I took off my slippers before I made my way down. I took my gown into my hands and slowly made my way down.

It didn't take me as long as I feared it would. Before long I was at the gate and the sight that awaited me there was breathtaking.

So this was the celestial realm, the sky was a shade of blue that I had never seen before. The ground was blanketed in small purple crystal flowers. I could make out some animals in the distance. I couldn't believe some of the things I was seeing. It was beautiful.

I couldn't believe the wealth that I could see just laying around. There were jewels and silver and gold streaks in the trees.

" _ **I'm glad that you like it here, Little Flower. This place is going to be your second home, and when you take your finally rest your soul will reside here with me until you choose to be reborn."**_

I stopped when I heard his voice. This was the first time I didn't feel it whisper in my mind but really, truly heard it. This time he was here just a few steps away, and Kami help me he had been right. He really did put an Uchiha to shame. Well, any mortal man.

He took my breath away. He was inhumanly gorgeous, his eyes were green with specks of gold. I couldn't tell you the exact color. They kept changing, one moment they would be a dark emerald then go to a forest green then look seafoam green. It was like all the different shades of green the island housed was in his eyes. His skin was sun kissed and toned. I was surprised that he actually had muscles, I was expecting to see someone soft like the councilmen. His hair was the color of the sea that surrounded the island and from his head sprouted hours like that of a buck. In a way he represented every part of the Island that he ruled over.

" _ **Now, I would like to hear your vows."**_ he stopped and looked down at me and smiled, " _ **I vow to give you the respect and love that you deserve as my chosen Miko and my lady wife."**_

He reached out a clawed hand to me and soften his smile. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that he knew that I was scared. It was more from the unknown fear of the future or him.

"I vow to always uphold the sacred laws that you set, and to always uphold your name and honor before all. You will be my Divine Husband and chosen god until the day I fall in battle or you release me from my vows."

I stepped up and took his hand. I could feel a jolt of energy going up my arm starting at my hand that was holding his.

When I started to look down at our joined hands he stopped me and tilted my head back up. I was shocked to see his chakra blaze a bright green around him. The edges seemed to lighten when it came close to me. It took me a moment to realize it was from the white of my own chakra bending with his.

The jolt I had felt was his chakra entering my body and traveling up my arm. It was the start of our bonding ceremony and over the next three days I would take in more of his chakra until ours were blended perfectly within me.

* * *

My bonding ceremony had been three very long years ago. It felt like a lifetime ago. The wars that raged on the mainland were finally starting to come to end but not without a cost.

We had lost Ren in the struggle. He had fallen to an Uchiha's blade. They had been trying to capture some of our ships in a bid for Hinansho. The battle had lasted for weeks and only ended when Ren had fallen in battle.

Not that winning the battle had done them much good. They never made it to the island. My attack had been fueled with rage and sorrow. They had only made it close enough to sight the island. I used my powers to control plants that were housed beneath the waves. Their deaths were quick and relatively painless. I couldn't control what Tora had chosen to call when she couldn't sense her husband's chakra anymore.

But that was then and this was now. Today Kenjin and I would be making our way to the newly formed Hidden Leaf to treat with its' leaders. I wasn't sure how this was going to end. It was only a few very short months ago that we had been at war with most the clans that now lived here. I was also worried about the Senju and the Uchiha. Well, mostly the Uchiha, the were known to hold a grudge.

It hadn't been all that long ago that I had broken my engagement with their main families. Granted I wasn't just a clan heiress now. I was the leader of my village and Miko but most Shinobi didn't think to much of Mikos. Most thought that we were merely leeches that didn't really deserve our abilities. I wasn't looking forward to this.

I did miss Hashirama-sama. He never gave up on us being allies and friends, and I know that he hoped that someday I would become a part of his family. But I knew that it was futile wish on his part, if and when I chose to take a another husband it would be many years from now.

As Kenjin and I raced through the trees, I smiled when I felt the wind brushed against my face. It was amazing how fast I had took to being a shinobi. My brothers had began training the moment I returned from Salos' realm. I could still remember Ren's smile when my father told me that I was quickly becoming one of his best shinobi, and the look on my father's face when my mother reminded him that they were technically my shinobi not my father's.

Now back to the present and the first real trial I was going to face as a leader. I didn't have my father here to guide me or my mother to whisper encouragement in my ear.

We could just make out the walls that surrounded the village. It wouldn't be long now. I could just make out shapes at the gate. I was sure that it was Senju-sama. He would be one to meet his guest at the gate and guide them to his office himself. He was always a fairly cheerful person. I couldn't wait to see his smiling face and hear that booming laugh.

I wasn't ashamed to admit that I had a bit of a crush on him all those years ago. I had wished that he had been my match from the Senju and not his brother.

When had crossed the last few miles as I was lost in my own thoughts. It was something that I had to work on. I really couldn't lose myself to daydreams when we were away from the safety of Lord Salos. When I was away from him I was very vulnerable.

"Airisu-kun!"

I looked up and smiled, I had been right about him waiting for us at the gate, and he wasn't alone. By his side stood his younger brother and the Uchiha head. I believe his name was Marada. I could remember Izana-kun talking about him. I knew that he was a very powerful shinobi and that he loved his clan greatly. I was a little sad that Izana wasn't there as well. I may not have wanted to marry the man but I was hoping that we could be friends now that we were going to be allies.

"Hashirama-sama, it's wonderful to see you again. Hopefully no one feels the need to blow up any walls this time."

I laughed at my brothers little jab. I knew that he wasn't very happy about me making this trip but I felt that I should be here. This alliance was going to hopefully lead to a lasting peace, and as the leader Hinansho, I should be the one that helps make it.

I nodded my head to Hashirama, "It's nice to see you again. I'm glad that there are no hard feelings between us anymore."

Hashirama took my offered hand and patted it softly before replying, "There was never any to begin with. My brother knew the laws and still chose to pick a fight with the Uchiha. He told me after we left that he had felt Izana-san chakra. He knew how he would react and still chose to say those things. You were right in withdrawing your offer of alliance my lady."

I smiled softly. It was nice to hear that. At first my father had been furious at me for that. In truth I think it had more to do with the fact that I would be taking a more active role as the Miko than my predecessors did.

Hashirama took my arm and placed it into the crook of his as he lead me into the village. It was still being built. People were running back and forth and reminded me of a busy bee hive. I could see the many buildings slowly starting to take shape.

In truth it was amazing to see it taking shape. In a few short years this place was going to be a busy hub of trade and a place of power. Before long people wouldn't remember what it looked now. They would only see what it would become and not what it started at. I was blessed to be here now, at the beginning. I wondered ideally how many beginnings I was going to witness in my lifetime.

"Now, Airius-sama I wish to congratulate on becoming the Miko of Hinansho. I know that it was three years ago, but I as not allowed to attend giving the circumstances."

I nodded my head, "Yes, but you did send representative with the Uzumaki." I gently chided him.

If he had been a different person that would have ended very differently for his representative, but I like Hashirama and that alone had saved them.

Of course all he did was smile. He knew that his brief friendship with me was all that saved him back then.

"Now, Hashirama-sama you're acting the poor host. I may know your brother but you did not introduce me to your other friend nor did you greet my younger brother. Now I thought that the new Hokage would be better than that."

He threw his head back and laughed.

"I forgot that he had a sharp tongue on you. But always so very gentle when you delivered your bite." He shook his head at me and turned his dark-haired friend, "Forgive me, this is Madara Uchiha-sama. He is the clan head of the Uchiha. He is my second here and one of my oldest and dearest friends."

I heard the Uchiha snort at the dearest part, and I had to agree. I couldn't imagine that man being anyone's dearest friend, but Hashirama was a very odd person, or as my mother would say an odd duck.

Madara nodded his head, "We've met before. It was very brief. You took the time to dress me down in front of your father and brother before retreating into your house. Not that I didn't deserve it. I was rude to you Miko-sama." He bowed over his folded hands, "Please do forgive me."

My eyes widen. I hadn't even put two and two together. I didn't know our clan had been so important to the Uchiha that the clan head would came to fix his brother's mistake himself. I would normally applaud his efforts but he hadn't out in the time to learn about the people he was hoping to treat with.

"I understand that you thought that you were fixing mistake that Izana-kun had caused but you went about it the wrong way, but I do accept your apology and I would like to apologize as well. I was needless rude to you that day Uchiha-sama." I bowed my head to him.

Uchiha-sama smiled and it was like night and day. He was a fairly handsome man when he smiled. The man from before had been dark and foreboding. This was the man that Izana had told me about. He was the one that I could see leading his clan into a brighter tomorrow.

Kenjin clapped his hands and laughed, "You have introduced your friend but still haven't greeted me. You really haven't changed at all Senju. I still remember when you meet us, you only had eyes for my sister."

"Yes, and she was going to be my wife and his new sister" Tobirama snarked.

I laughed as the boys joked and laughed to together. Even Madara had joined in with the good-natured teasing.

I smiled as I followed along with Hashirama and the others. We slowly made our way to the center of the village, where the largest and only complete building was. I guessed that was where the Hokage's office and other administering offices were housed.

We would next three weeks in the leaf. Writing up and revising a treaty that would start the alliance between our two peoples. I never wanted to leave a place so bad by the end of it.

I won't lie. I enjoyed my time away from the Island and from Salos but I missed him, and I had to deal with leaving my friends a second time. At this time I left knowing that I would be seeing them again. This alliance would make sure of that, and I looked forward to seeing the Uchiha and the Senju brothers again. Well, maybe not Tobirama-san...

I smiled and waved to my new allies as Kenjin and I made our way home. I missed my forest and mountain peaks. The smell of the ocean breeze on the wind, and mostly I missed the whisper of Salos' voice in my mind and the brush of his power that I could feel on the wind.

* * *

 **So I realized after I had posted that it was Chapter five again, sorry about that people. Anyways here is chapter six. I hope you guys enjoy. Also I don't own naruto or any of the characters within... just Airius and her clan. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

" _It was then that I really started to walk my own path, but it was also when I realized just how long and lonely that path was going to be."_

I was laughing at something that Mito-sama had said when I felt the rush of wind and shortly there after the weight of my brother pushing me down.

It took a few seconds of listening to yelling before I processed what I had happened. Some fool had sent an assassin after me on my island. I was next to immortal as long as I was within Salos' sphere of influence.

I reached up to push Kenjin off me, but I may as well have been pushing against a wall, all the good that it did. He refused to move off me. After all I wasn't just his leader I was his sister.

I sighed and reached out with my chakra to call a plant to move my brother off me. I knew that I was in no real danger. As long as I was on Hinansho the plant life would respond to any threat that was aimed at me. Seeing as we lived next to a jungle, that was a lot of plants and even more so since I become Miko.

The jungle had slowly began to move within the village proper. I would have to move into the temple before long or the village would be overtaken by the jungle. It was Salos' way of protecting me.

I heard Kenjin growl, "Dammit, Airius. Stay down, it's not safe here."

I growled back, "I'm a hell of a lot safer without you. I don't want to hurt you if I lose control of the plants. I'm still working on that, you know."

I stood up as soon as Kenjin was off me. I knew were the idiot was and I wasn't going to take having kunai thrown at me lightly. That man wasn't going to live to see tomorrow. It wouldn't matter if he got away from me. The Island was as much my protector as I was it's.

At least if I or one of my clansmen caught him it would be a quick death. Salos wasn't as kind or forgiving, nor were my friends from the Leaf, who had been paying a visit.

I sighed as I watch him disappear into the jungle. I stopped Izuna-kun and Hashirama from pursuing. There was no point we would hear his death cried before long, and I didn't want my friends caught up in Salos' rage.

I shook my head so much for the peace that we had been hoping for. If the Leaf hadn't been here we could have taken care of this quietly but I knew that neither Izuna or Hashirama would stand for this.

And that was how the first Shinobi World War started. Some fool Kage had thought to show off his new village's power by killing the unkillable.

I lost my father in that war. Konoha lost two of it's Hokage and my best friend lost her husband. Madara-san and Izuna-kun were never the same. I felt that I had lost most of my family in four short years. I learned things about myself, I now understood why my father tried so hard to keep us from the battlefield.

* * *

I was getting really tired of peace talks only for it to last a few short years. It felt like yesterday that we lost both Hashirama and Tobirama to war and now it starts again. Izuna and Madara weren't as young as they once were.

I knew that I was going to lose them to this war like I had lost my father to the last one. I feared that I would lose Kenjin too, but I also understood that forbidding him to go would kill him too.

Once again I was forced to watch as my people fought in a war that wasn't ours. The boy that the Senju brothers had left in charge after their deaths was the cause of this one. If he had just stayed within his borders like I had advised him to do none of this would have happened.

I shook my head as I watched my people gear up and ship off to help our allies on the mainland. As much as I hated this senseless fighting I would not leave Madara and Izuna to fight this alone. How I wished that I could be there with them but the duties of a miko do not stop just because the world has gone crazy, no now more than ever did my people need me.

I would be the last line of defense for Hinansho, well our shinobi were on the mainland. I almost hoped that some fool nation attacked us or Whirlpool. I was pissed and I wanted the world as a whole to know it.

It took four long years and many lives lost before they called for peace again. I offered up Hinansho as neutral ground. I knew for that most this would be the first time that many Kages had graced my shores. I think it was time for us to open our borders again.

I took my time to reach the docks. I knew that tension would be high between my visitors and I needed to see if they could mind themselves.

"Airius." I heard Kenjin call out my name.

It was the one thing that I would always thank Salos for. He had kept my brother alive.

" _There is nothing to thank me for, Little Flower. I don't like to see you sad and if keeping the old man alive makes you happy. I'll do what I can."_

Old, I guess now that I looked at him, he was getting older. I sometimes forget that about passage of time. It had stopped affecting me when I turned eighteen. So I tended to see my brother as he was back then.

I could feel each wrinkle on his hand and it terrifies me to know that I didn't have much time left with him.

"Come our friends from the leaf are here, as well as are former enemies."

Ken had grown to be so much like our father. He was no longer the jokester that liked to make mischief, he had become a fine leader and he had done many great things for our clan. I was proud of him and his children.

"Yes, I'm happy that Izuna and Madara could make it, but I worry about the others. I'm not sure this was one of my better plans. I don't like feeling so much hatred on the wind. I worry that one misspoken word could plunge us back into the war."

Ken laughed and ruffled my hair before pulling us to a stop, "You worry too much, sister mine." He shot me his little half smile, half smirk, "At times I think you forget how powerful you are, Little Flower. You are the Miko of Salos, one of the last great Mikos and leader of one of the most powerful countries in the Elemental nations. You have forged strong alliances with Konoha and Whirlpool. You, my dear, have come so far. You are no longer the little heiress that hid behind a god. You are a skilled kunoichi now, you longer need to rely on anyone."

He pulled my long black hair back and made me straighten my shoulders, "Go out there and put those kids in their place."

I smiled slowly at that as I turned down the road to the docks. It was now or never. I don't think I could take much more loss.

Madara and Izuna called out to me. I laughed when I seen Sarutobi's face, he looked like a kid who was caught doing something bad. I knew that he never got use to the fact that I was older than him yet looked young enough to be his daughter.

I could see the looks of scorn and dismissal on the other kages' faces, many were new faces. I had lost more to the war than I had thought. Now I wouldn't say that all of them had been my friends but it smarted knowing that a respected enemy or rival had fallen.

I had called not only those who had been part of the war and those who had watched from the sidelines. If this peace was going to last all the villages needed to here. I sighed, many weren't going to be happy with what I had decided. But I had thought this out and I had talked it over with Salos and the other Mikos across the nations.

All this fighting wasn't good for the balance of the natural world. We were leaning to close to the darkness. I had heard rumors of some gods falling and that terrified me. A dark god was a beast that only knew hunger and it wasn't hard to guess what was on the menu. The only thing that could stop one was a god of higher power and their bonded Miko. After all, the only way a god could affect the world outside his or her range was through their MIko.

We, Mikos, had decided that we would play peacekeepers. I was going to be figurehead, I was the only Miko in a place of political power. The other nations knew what I could do and it was time for them to understand that I wasn't alone in my powers.

I finally reached the docks and I could already hear them arguing. Not all the new Kage were as unknown to me as I had first thought. I could hear Onoki's voice. That boy would never learn. He was just as self-centered and arrogant as I remembered. I had a feeling that boy would be the cause of much conflict in the future.

"Gentlemen, I welcome you to Hinansho. I hope your stay here will be pleasant and peaceful. Now we have much to discuss and not a lot of time to do it."

* * *

 **MidnaMoo I would like to thank you. I really wanted to keep Izuna alive and when I told my co-writer about your review she pointed out tome that I wasn't playing on killing off the Uchiha in this and so it would make sense to keep him alive. Madara would be a much nicer and more level headed person with him there. So I went back and changed that. Now I hope you all enjoy and please do leave a review. I don't own Naruto, just Airius and her clan.**


	8. Chapter 8

I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm still alive. I've been really busy with work as of late. I've been lucky enough to have gotten a few promotions in a very short amount of time which has given me longer hours and more responsibilities that go with them. I'm hoping that once I'm use to the hours and work, I'll be able to get the muse to write again. As of now I'm usually so tried once I get home that I pass out.

I haven't been completely unproductive I do have bits of my different stories done. I have about half a chapter of Shadows of the Moon done. About the same with Golden Love and Gaara's Morning Glory. I also have the first chapter of a new story done. I'm waiting to post it until I have more chapters done so that I can post them together.

I hope you can all forgive me for the lack of updates. I'm sure that most of you are use to the sporadic updates but I feel that you deserve an explanation of the long silence.


End file.
